


In 100 ineffable words

by 630Kame (Kame630)



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: All chapters are a different prompt, Changes based in the prompt, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Multi, Platonic Soulmates, Prompt Fill, Romantic Friendship, Romantic Relationship, Word count challange, Wordcount: 100, ace relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 01:55:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19897975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kame630/pseuds/630Kame
Summary: On the good omens server and on Tumblr (@ineffable-kame) I'm accepting prompt requests. Each prompt is fulfilled in only 100 words.





	1. Boyfriend

"Cowley, are we Dating?"

The demon in question almost choked on his wine. "What?" "

"When heaven confronted me. Uriel called you my 'boyfriend in the dark glasses'…"

"Boyfriend?" Crowley repeated, before he calmed down from his shock and thought about it.

"They have a point." Aziraphale took another sip of wine, thinking about it for a moment. "We're probably going to be spending the rest of eternity together anyway."

"Sounds like a relationship when you put it like that." Crowley admitted. "So we're dating then?" Making sure, they were on the same page.

"You know, I rather think we are!"


	2. Grocery Shopping

"Bored now."

"Honestly, Crowley. You're the one who insisted cooking the human way." Aziraphale reminded, looking down at his handwritten shopping list.

He took his time to pick out the perfect brand. But by the time he turned back, both the demon and the trolly had gone.

Aziraphale found them just in time to see Crowley, taking a run up the aisle, only to jump onto the bottom bar of the trolly and ride it up the aisle, looking very peased with himself.

Aziraphle couldnt help laughing. Honestly, sometimes Crowley acted more like he was six instead of six thousand.


	3. Lazy Sunday

Usually he woke Crowley up by opening the curtains, and leaving him coffee. 

So when Aziraphale says a soft. "Good morning, dear." Crowley reacted with a groan, flicking his wrist to shut the curtains without realising that they hadn't been opened.

For once the angel didn't feel like getting up, he was perfectly comfortable, enjoying snuggling up in bed with someone who he no longer had to deny his feelings for.

He gave a gentle kiss against Crowley's hair, and settled down more comfortably with a soft smile on his face.

Heaven could never compete with this lazy sunday morning.


	4. Skype (Anathama/Newton)

"Angus was right, he  _ is _ handsome. And what about his..."

" _ Okay _ mom. I love you, but we're very busy." Anathema tried to quickly end the skype conversation. Her mother didn't need details.

"Don't you hang up. I'm trying to talk to my future son in law."

Anathema groaned, not wanting to be rude and hang up. Then, she got an idea. "Newt, honey. Could you give my mother your email?"

"I don't think…." Newt wasn't going to argue with the look she gave him.

The moment he pressed send, the electricity in the whole cottage gave out.

"I love you."


	5. Three little words

"I love you." 

"And the same to you." Aziraphale smiles, the words unnecessary for him, Angels can feel love radiating off of others. But Crowley needs the words.

"You never say it back." Crowley's voice isn't soft, just questioning. Maybe he was being silly about it, but after six thousand years of slow burn, it was a concern to only hear the words said one way.

Aziraphale doesn't say anything, as soon as his eyes briefly flicked upwards Crowley understands.

"We're on our side, remember?"

"I know. I just… need time."

"And I can wait." Crowley promised with a kiss.


	6. Holding hands

They didn't do public displays of affection. Hiding their friendship for over six thousand years, didn't exactly make it easy to be openly affectionate.

In private they stole kisses, and took every chance to show the other physically how they felt. But in public people were still left to speculate over their relationship. 

Aziraphale remembered the exact moment they first held hands in public.

A cashier had tried to flirt with him, and without hesitation Crowley slipped his hand into Aziraphale's, and smiled with too many teeth. 

After that Crowley made sure that people could see his Angel was taken.


	7. Music

Crowley liked fast music, with a beat, and quirky lyrics. 

He accepted the 'night at the proms' tickets that had miraculously became available, purely because Aziraphale had asked.

When the classical music started, he groaned and tilted his head back, intending to sleep right through it.

Leaning back with his eyes closed, he could do nothing but listen. Each note dancing it's merry way through the melody, the subtle emotions. Most classical musicians were hells' of course, but he'd never been that keen on it. 

He didn't end up sleeping. 

In fact he later bought some cd's for the car.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i was challanged to write a sfw AND not nsfw thing for the prompt Swimming pool. Challanged accepted @doublematch!

Demon don't swim. Mostly because there isn't water in hell, but also because it's hard to disassociate it with holy water.

Aziraphale is determined to make Crowley face that fear.

"I'm not Scared." He insisted, crossing his arms over his bare chest, standing in the shallowest part of the pool. "Just don't see what's the point."

"The point, is that you are over 6000 years old, and never learned to swim." Aziraphale laughed, beckoning Crowley into the swimming pool.

Reluctantly, trying to appear casual, Crowley walked forwards, and promptly fell forwards, into the arms of his angel.

"I've got you"


	9. First denial of friendship

41 ad, Rome. 

They sat together, drinking, eating oysters, and complaining about the state of the world. Crowley had only stopped in, but what he saw made him lose a little faith in Humanity. 

He threw back his wine and grinned. "I _really_ needed a friend today."

"We're not friends! _You_ are demon."

Instantly the atmosphere changed.

"It's just a figure of speech, A _ngel_ ." Crowley didn't really have much of an appetite anymore. He'd had one shitty day, and thought that things were looking up. _Stupid, demon._

"I'll be seeing you, then." His voice was icy as he left.


	10. Taste

"Crowley, you  _ must _ try this soup, it's simply divine!" Aziraphale grinned, bringing another loaded spoonful to his lips. Crowley never understood how Aziraphale ate so enthusiastically, wearing light clothes, and not spill it on himself. Though he supposed miracles might have something to do with it.

The angel offers his empty spoon to the demon, but Crowley has other plans.

His lips tick up into a smirk, before he leans over and steals a taste directly from the Angels lips, which opened in a surprised gasp.

"Delicious" Crowley purred, watching Aziraphale's cheeks flush pink.

"And the soups not bad either."


	11. Beach

You would think an Angel and demon at the beach, would be the demon shielded under a beach umbrella.

Maybe that was true of  _ some _ demons. But Crowley wasn't just a demon, he was also a snake. 

On a hot day, breeze from the sea, and scorching sand beneath him. Crowley was  _ basking _ in the sunlight, completely relaxed. Eyes closed, and just soaking up the summer sun.

The angel smiled down at him fondly, looking so peaceful and happy. The kind of expression he never saw on the prideful demon.

He'd needed to bring him to the beach more often.


	12. Gentleman's Greeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Humans customs change so quickly

Crowley had slept through most of the nineteenth century.

When he woke up, he thought nothing of kissing Aziraphale on the cheek and taking his arm. "Missed me?"

He immediately noticed Azirphale's frown, and let himself be pulled aside to talk privately.

"You can't do that anymore."

"Why not?" That was a common friendly greeting for two gentlemen like themselves.

"Times have changed. That kind of thing isn't acceptable anymore."

"What things?"

Azirphale sighed. "Kissing men. Taking their arm. Gives people the wrong impression these days."

Crowley had liked being like that with Aziraphale. Stupid humans had to ruin eveything.


	13. His name is Aziraphale

"And that's my point, angel!"

Aziraphale frowned. "Why do you do you call me Angel? I don't call you 'Demon'."

Crawly blinked in surprise. "Well if you'd given me your  _ name _ , maybe I'd use it"

The Angel frowned, had he not said his name in the dozen or so times they'd met? "Aziraphale."

"Bit long. How do you shorten it? Azira, Fell, Zira?" 

"Aziraphale." The Angel said again, with a stern voice, not liking people taking liberties with his name.

"Right." Crawly smirked, downing the rest of his wine before standing and stretching. "Well, I'm off. See you around,  _ angel _ ."


	14. Hair Braiding

"What's wrong with my hair?"

"You realise it's a woman's style? Not that it doesn't suit you, but it might give people interesting ideas."

"Oh." Considering the kinds of things he'd heard of happening in Rome this time period, it was probably best not to present too feminine.

Crowley sat beside Aziraphale's bed for thirty minutes, before he was presented with a mirror.

The short hair was expertly pulled into a tight braided circle, the loreal wreaths no longer needed. The rest of his hair, messy but styled, like a fire raging from a ginger crown.

"You…. It looks beautiful."


	15. Fifty Shades

“Perhaps you've spent too long in the company of your literary romantic heroes, and consequently your ideals and expectations are far too high.” Crowley commented, causally.

Aziraphale raised an eyebrow, more amused than anything. "Did you just quote fifty Shades of Grey at me?"

"How would  _ you _ know that!" Crowley was shocked. Wait, had the Angel actually  _ read _ the soft core porn book? "You read them?"

"Oh yes.They were terribly written." Aziraphale mused. "And an awful understanding of proper bdsm procedures."

" _ Proper…  _ Aziraphale how would  _ you. _ Know…"

Aziraphale just gives a rather smug smile. "Wouldn't you like to know."


	16. True Names

Their true names hold power. It seals contracts, and makes bonds that can't be easily broken.

"There's no going back from this."

"I want this."

Crowley locks eyes with Aziraphale, looking for any doubt, but there is none. 

Aziraphale is asking to be claimed, marked by the Demon.

Crowley hesitates, spreading his hand across Aziraphale's back before he draws the sigil of his true name slowly with one finger.

Once he's done, the symbol glows, then disappears. It's burned into his essence, not his skin.

Any supernatural entities can now see Aziraphale is marked. Bonded to Crowley. Protected by him.


	17. The Exorcist

Crowley had gotten hold of a vhs copy of The Exorcist, which was suspicious since it was still in the cinema.

They sat next to each other while Crowley snorted, and talked about how humans couldn't possibly know what possession was like for the first five minutes.

Aziraphale was just as bad, laughing about how wrong the priests blessings were, and the mispronounced Latin. It was a good twenty minutes before he realised Crowley was being quiet.

The Demon was curled up on the other end of the sofa, hugging the pillow tightly.

Aziraphale smiled smugly. Deciding not to tease.


End file.
